Ursprünge
by pilarius
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte über Severus Snapes Vergangenheit


_Disclaimer: Severus gehört ganz und gar JKR – leider..._

_Inhalt: Eine Geschichte über Severus Snape_

Ursprünge

„Was liest du denn da?"

Er zog ihm das Buch aus der Hand ehe er es verhindern konnte.

„Besonders wirksame Zaubertränke."

Er gab ihm das Buch mit einer verächtlichen Bewegung zurück. Er lächelte dabei, wobei er so tat, als versuche er seinen Spott zu verbergen. „Nun, er muss es nötig haben.", flüsterte er seinem kleinen Bruder zu, der leise kicherte. „Nicht dass wirklich begabte Zauberer es nötig hätten, sich mit Tinkturenkochen abzugeben. Aber unser Severus war ja schon immer etwas anders. Nicht wahr, Severus?"

Er starrte auf das Buch hinunter, so als wäre er völlig darin versunken. Manchmal gelang ihm das. Sie hörten dann auf zu reden, weil sie merkten, dass er sie nicht wahr nahm. Dann machte es schließlich keinen Spaß mehr. Leider gelang das nicht immer. Leider hatte sein Vater ein beängstigendes Gespür für die Gedanken seiner Gegenüber.

„Vielleicht will er Mädchen damit beeindrucken. Wobei – welches Mädchen könnte er schon beeindrucken?"

Sein Bruder kicherte noch immer. Er fand meistens witzig, was sein Vater sagte. Das war ja auch viel leichter, sich auf der Gewinnerseite zu halten. Besser jedenfalls, als selbst ein Ziel zu sein. Plötzlich drängte sich die Vorstellung in seinen Geist, wie er den Kopf seines Bruders auf die Tischplatte schlug, immer und immer wieder, bis das Kichern verstummte. Es war ein surrealer Tagtraum, weil sein Bruder darin immer weiter kicherte, bis ihm das Blut über das Gesicht lief und seine Augen leer wurden.

Das Lachen seines Vaters riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Es kam ruckweise, in Stößen, so als könnte er es nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„...Liebestränke. Das wäre doch etwas, was dein Leben nachhaltig verändern würde, mein Sevi. Liebestränke!"

Er stand ruckartig auf. „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, wo es ruhiger ist."

„Oh, haben wir Sevi beleidigt? Komm schon, Sevi, bleib hier.", sagte sein Vater grinsend mit einer spöttischen Kleinkinderstimme, während sein Bruder vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl fiel. Er verließ mühsam beherrscht den Raum.

„Liebestränke!", rief ihm sein Vater lachend nach.

Er ging ruhig, bis er außer Sichtweite war, dann rannte er die Treppen hoch. In seinem Zimmer angekommen warf er sich aufs Bett und rang wütend die Tränen hinunter. Warum war er nur so blöd? Warum brachte er etwas in die Gegenwart seines Vaters, das ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete? Nicht nur das, er war auch noch blöd genug, es ihn merken zu lassen.

Der Rest der Ferien würde die Hölle werden. Er war zwölf, verdammt, er sollte langsam begreifen. Warum ließ er sich immer noch von ihm verletzen? Aber er war so gut darin, die Stellen zu finden, an denen er sich verletzen ließ. Trotzig rieb er sich die Tränen von den Wangen.

Dies würde er sich nicht von ihm kaputtmachen lassen, nein, das nicht. War doch egal, ob Zaubertränke etwas für minderbegabte Zauberer war. So minderbegabt konnte er nicht sein, immerhin war er in Slytherin.

Er ballte seine Fäuste. Ja, es stimmte, er hatte keine Freunde, er war ein Einzelgänger. Es stimmte auch, selbst die Idioten aus Gryffindor schrieben bessere Noten als er.

Dumbledore hatte die Freundlichkeit besessen, mit seinen Eltern darüber zu reden, weil er sich „Sorgen" machte.

Nun, sein Vater musste sich gefühlt haben wie ein Kind, das ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk bekam.

Jedenfalls hatte er diesen Anschein erweckt, da er seit dem Beginn der Ferien keine Gelegenheit versäumte, es zu erwähnen.

Na und, es war ihm egal.

Er brauchte keine Freunde.

Wer wollte schon mit einem Haufen Idioten befreundet sein?

Ihm fielen sofort tausenderlei Dinge ein, die er an seinen Mitschülern nicht mochte. Sie waren dümmlich und arrogant, und sie beschäftigten sich mit Sachen, die ihn nicht interessierten, wie zum Beispiel das bescheuerte Quidditch. Oder diese Sammelkarten, er konnte nicht begreifen, wie man sein Geld daran verschwendete.

Er brauchte sie nicht. Schulfreundschaften wurden grenzenlos überbewertet.

Er brauchte niemanden.

o

Er wachte nachts von den Schreien auf, wie fast jede Nacht.

Er sah zum Bett seines Bruders, aber der schlief mit tiefen, festen Atemzügen.

Einen Augenblick lang verspürte er eine intensive Dankbarkeit dafür. Die meiste Zeit zu Hause hasste er seinen Bruder, aber wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nur ein kleines Kind war. Und in solchen Augenblicken wie jetzt.

Er kroch unter die Decke und versuchte, die Schreie zu ignorieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Schließlich erhob er sich leise und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür. Sie ließ sich lautlos öffnen, und er schlich barfuss hinaus. Der Steinboden war kalt, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er kroch zur Treppe und langsam Stufe für Stufe nach unten. Er hatte das schon oft getan, aber nun war er dreizehn, er konnte sich nicht mehr so leicht verstecken wie früher. Er glitt unter den Treppenabsatz. Hier hatten sie ihn noch nie gefunden.

Die Tür zum Nebenraum war halb offen, und er konnte schemenhaft zwei Gestalten dahinter erkennen. Die Stimmen waren nun deutlicher.

„Du Schlampe!", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters. „Du hast doch nie was getaugt! Wenn du nicht die verdammten Bälger in die Welt gesetzt hättest, hätte ich dich schon längst verlassen!"

„Und wohin würdest du wohl gehen?", hörte er die verächtliche Stimme seiner Mutter. „Du Versager, du könntest dich doch selbst nicht mal ernähren! Du kannst ja nicht mal den einfachsten Zauberspruch! Wenn ich nicht wäre würden wir alle verhungern!"

„Ich könnte, wenn ich wollte, aber wieso sollte ich?", schrie sein Vater zurück. „Ich bin schließlich der einzige Mann, den so ein Wrack wie du abkriegt. Du bist doch nicht mal fürs Bett zu gebrauchen. Selbst das Muggelweib das ich vor zwei Tagen hatte war besser!"

„Ach tatsächlich? Das ist das, woher du dein Selbstvertrauen beziehst, ja? Muggel- Huren! Nun, viel mehr bleibt ja auch nicht übrig. Geh ruhig zu ihr zurück, du passt zu ihr! Bist ja schließlich selbst ein halber Muggel! Ein Wunder, dass dich deine Eltern nicht als Kind verbrannt haben. Aber sie konnten wohl nicht mit der Wahrheit leben, dass ihr einziger Sohn ein Squib ist!"

„Das reicht!", fauchte sein Vater.

Die Tür flog auf und seine Mutter rannte hindurch. Sein Vater folgte ihr mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

„Impedimenta!"

Sie fuhr zu ihm herum und begann zu lachen.

„Impedimenta!", rief sein Vater abermals.

Sie taumelte leicht, fiel aber nicht, sondern lachte noch mehr.

„Nicht mal das kriegst du hin!", kreischte sie, rot im Gesicht vor Lachen. „Einen Kinderspruch!"

Wutentbrannt warf sein Vater den Stab weg und schlug sie ins Gesicht, aber sie lachte unvermindert weiter, wobei das Gelächter immer schriller wurde.

„Squib!", japste sie. „Squib!"

Er schlug sie abermals. Schließlich packte er sie am Hals und schüttelte sie, bis sie nach Luft rang.

„Hör auf!", keuchte sie endlich, bleich geworden, aber er hörte nicht auf.

In ihrem Gesicht begann sich Panik abzumalen, und sie versuchte ihn ohne Erfolg mit den Händen wegzustoßen.

„Jarus, bitte, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!", flehte sie schließlich erstickt.

Sein Vater stieß sie mit einem Ausdruck des Abscheus im Gesicht zu Boden.

„Irgendwann bring ich dich um, Schlampe."

Schwankend griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und ging polternd nach oben.

Er starrte auf seine Mutter, die sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt hatte und hemmungslos zu schluchzen begann. Eine Weile fühlte er sich wie erstarrt. Dann endlich kroch er zu seiner Mutter hinüber und begann, ihr über die dunklen Haare zu streicheln.

„Nicht weinen, Mama."

Sie schluchzte noch eine Weile weiter und er fuhr ihr unsicher über die Haare und über die Stirn. Es waren viele kleine Falten darauf, obwohl sie nicht älter war als die Mütter anderer Kinder. Malfoys Mutter zum Beispiel, sie war immer so stolz und wunderschön. Sie weinte sicher niemals.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er so ein Feigling war, dass er einfach nur unter der Treppe gehockt hatte, ohne etwas zu tun.

Er hasste seinen Vater, weil sie weinte.

Er hasste sich, weil er zitterte und sich innerlich wie gelähmt vorkam. Weil er nicht wusste was er tun sollte und wie er ihr helfen konnte. Sie weinte so oft.

Schließlich sah sie auf.

„Severus!", sagte sie, als würde sie erst jetzt bemerken, dass er da war. „Was tust du hier, du solltest im Bett sein!"

Ein Stich durchfuhr ihn.

„Aber Mama, Papa hat..."

„Papa hat gar nichts. Er ist doch gar nicht hier, Liebling. Komm, geh wieder ins Bett und träum was Schönes."

Ihr Gesicht war noch immer tränenüberstömt, aber sie lächelte ihn an.

Zögernd erhob er sich und gehorchte. Sie sagte, es wäre nichts passiert. Aber er hatte es doch anders gesehen, gerade eben. Hatte er es sich eingebildet? Sie redete nie über die Nächte.

Er hatte einfach angenommen, es wäre normal, nicht darüber zu reden.

Vielleicht träumte er es nur? In Träumen geschahen oft seltsame Dinge.

Aber dies war kein Traum, es war Realität. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, frustriert zu schreien.

Er unterdrückte es. Das zu tun war irrational. Sein Vater sagte ihm oft genug, dass er merkwürdig und unnormal war.

In einer bizarren Trance ging er zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

Vorsichtig lauschte er an der Tür zum Elternschlafzimmer, aber sein Vater schlief offenbar tief und fest.

Er kroch zurück ins Bett. Sein Bruder schlief noch immer.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstanden, war alles wie immer. Seine Eltern lachten und küssten sich, als sie zusammen frühstückten. Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich alles nur geträumt. Niemand sprach darüber.

Aber in der nächsten Nacht wachte er wieder von den Schreien auf.

Er begriff nur, dass es so sein musste. Man sprach nicht darüber. Es war nicht wirklich. Manchmal glaubte er, er wäre verrückt. Er sprach schon bald nicht mehr darüber. Seine Eltern lachten ihn immer aus, wenn er versuchte, sie darauf anzusprechen. Sie sagten, er würde sich Dinge einbilden. Er hatte Angst, dass alle anderen ihn auch auslachen würden.

Er hasste es, ausgelacht zu werden.

o

Als er fünfzehn wurde, lachte zumindest in Slytherin niemand mehr über ihn.

Er konnte Menschen mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen bringen.

Er lernte viel. Er hatte auf dem Dachboden ihres Hauses herumgestöbert, seit er sechs war. Seit er entdeckt hatte, dass er die angeblich kaputte Tür öffnen konnte, wenn er nur genug wollte. Dort gab es viele interessante Bücher. Bücher, die man in der Bibliothek nicht fand.

Es waren Sachen seiner Großeltern. Sein Vater hasste den Dachboden, aber er erfuhr nie, dass er dort war. Er schien Angst vor dem Boden zu haben.

Es war ein guter Ort, sich zu verstecken. Hinter den Büchern konnte er verschwinden.

Seine Mutter fand es abnormal, dass er soviel las. Sein Vater sah es als einen weiteren Beweis dafür, dass er keine Freunde hatte wie normale Kinder.

Aus einer Truhe hatte er einen Tarnumhang gestohlen. Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass sein Vater nicht einmal wusste, was das war. Mit seiner Hilfe gelangte er in Hogwarts in die verbotene Abteilung. Er verbrachte viele Abende dort.

Die dunklen Künste faszinierten ihn. Sie versprachen Macht, und Macht war, was er wollte.

Seine Noten hatten sich gebessert, wenn sie auch nicht blendend waren. Er hatte eine Gruppe Slytherins, die er als Freunde bezeichnete. Es waren nicht wirklich seine Freunde, sie kannten ihn eigentlich nicht. Aber sie respektierten ihn.

Das einzige, was er an der Schule noch hasste war diese Gang arroganter Gryffindors. Aber er hatte Geduld. Er wusste mehr über die dunklen Künste als sie alle, und sie ahnten es.

Sie hatten Angst vor ihm.

o

Als er in diesen Ferien nach Hause kam, ließ sich sein Vater kaum sehen.

Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit seinem Bruder. Er hasste seinen Bruder nun nicht mehr, obwohl sein Vater ihn noch immer bevorzugte. Es bedeutete ihm nichts mehr. Er hatte verstanden, dass es nicht die Schuld seines Bruders war. Sein Vater benutzte ihn nur.

Er hatte den fast verzweifelten Wunsch, ihn zu beschützen. Sein Bruder ging auf eine Muggelschule. Er war ein Squib. Sein Bruder war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete.

Außer vielleicht seine Mutter.

Aber seine Mutter hatte ihn jahrelang belogen. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer hinter das Netz all ihrer Lügen zu schauen. Er wünschte, er könnte es einfach niederreißen. Er wünschte, die Wahrheit wäre offensichtlicher gewesen.

Eines Abends kam sein Vater nach Hause und beschimpfte ihn wie üblich.

Er beachtete ihn kaum, bis er merkte, dass der Stich, der sonst darin lag fehlte.

Er starrte ihn an, während sein Vater sich immer mehr in Aufregung redete.

Er spottete darüber, dass er hässlich war, dass ihn keiner mochte, dass er nie etwas erreichen würde, dass seine Noten mittelmäßig waren und er nur von Zaubertränken etwas verstand.

Je mehr er redete, je mehr begriff er, was er all die Jahre getan hatte.

Er begriff auch, warum es nun keinen Effekt mehr hatte.

Es kam ihm plötzlich lächerlich vor. Er fühlte sich befreit, so befreit dass er hätte lachen können.

Er fürchtete ihn nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil, er verachtete ihn nur noch.

Als sein Vater schließlich Luft holte, verzog er den Mund zu dem süffisanten Lächeln, mit dem er seine Mitschüler so aufbringen konnte.

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.", sagte er.

Dann ließ er ihn einfach stehen.

o

In den nächsten Ferien änderte sich das Verhalten seines Vaters.

Plötzlich schien er ihn anzuerkennen. Er lobte seine Leistungen und sagte mehrmals am Tag, dass er ein vorbildlicher Zauberer wäre.

Natürlich war er misstrauisch. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als es zu genießen.

Ihm war vorher nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er sich nach Bestätigung durch seinen Vater sehnte.

Er begriff zu spät, was er tat.

Ihm fiel erst auf, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, als sein Bruder kaum noch mit ihm redete.

Eines Tages, als er ihm von Hogwarts erzählte, rastete er dann aus.

„Immer Hogwarts hier, Hogwarts da! Der tolle Severus, der Zauberer, mein perfekter Bruder! Nur ich bin immer der blöde Squib, der zu nichts taugt!"

Nach diesem Ausbruch rannte er davon und redete nicht mehr mit ihm.

Danach hasste er seine Schwäche.

Nur seinen Vater hasste er noch mehr.

Er hatte also gemerkt, dass er ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Also versuchte er ihn auf diese Weise zu erreichen. Oder er begnügte sich einfach mit dem, den er erreichen konnte.

Wie auch immer, er hasste ihn.

Es gelang ihm nicht mehr, an seinen Bruder heranzukommen. Er redete zwar wieder mit ihm, aber sein Bruder tat so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Er erzählte nichts mehr von seiner Schule oder über das Zaubern. Aber das brachte auch nichts mehr.

Er konnte nach Hogwarts fliehen, aber sein Bruder war das ganze Jahr mit seinem Vater zusammen.

Er konnte seinen Bruder nicht beschützen.

Er hatte versagt.

o

Als er siebzehn war lernte er jemanden kennen, der sein Leben für immer verändern würde.

Ein charismatischer junger Mann, der mehr über die dunklen Künste wusste, als er jemals hoffte zu erfahren.

Er bot jedem, der ihm folgte an, sein Wissen mit ihm zu teilen.

Er bewunderte ihn, aber er zögerte noch.

Er war ein Einzelgänger und es widerstrebte ihm, sein Schicksal in die Hände eines anderen zu legen.

Viele seiner Mitschüler aus Slytherin schlossen sich ihm an. Sie dachten nicht viel darüber nach, die Macht reizte sie.

Aber er war anders. Er hatte gelernt, hinter die Dinge zu sehen.

Er hörte den charismatischen Reden des dunklen Zauberers zu und wusste, was er wirklich meinte.

Er war innerlich zerrissen. Es gab einen Teil in ihm, der das gewöhnliche Leben mochte.

Er hatte inzwischen sehr gute Noten. Sie würden ausreichen, um auf eine anspruchsvolle Universität zu gehen und sein Lieblingsfach, Zaubertränke, zu studieren.

Er könnte beweisen, dass er ein normales Leben führen konnte, egal wie seine Eltern waren.

Es würde ihm leicht fallen.

Ein anderer Teil von ihm jedoch fühlte sich zu der Macht hingezogen, und nicht nur zu ihr. Er wusste, dass er grausam sein konnte und der dunkle Magier würde ihm die Möglichkeit geben, diese Grausamkeit auszuleben.

Er hatte sein Leben lang versucht sie zu bekämpfen, weil er sie für ein Vermächtnis seines Vaters hielt. Aber vielleicht war dies seine wirkliche Persönlichkeit, das was er war?

o

In seinem Abschlussjahr saß er mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder am Tisch.

Sein Bruder saß zusammengesunken in einer Ecke und ließ die spöttischen Bemerkungen seines Vaters über sich ergehen, während er in einem Buch las. Er hasste es, seinen Bruder so zu sehen, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Er war ein Feigling.

„Frag doch deinen Bruder.", sagte sein Vater gerade. „Er kann es dir mit Sicherheit erklären. Er weiß alle solche Dinge."

„Wie du wohl zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt bist, nachdem du all die Jahre behauptet hast ich wäre dumm und mittelmäßig?", warf er sarkastisch ein.

Sein Vater sah ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln an. „Aber Sevi, das habe ich doch nie gesagt. Ich wusste immer, dass du ein kluger Kopf bist. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Mitgliedern in der Familie. Aber das ist ja nicht schlimm, es kann ja nicht jeder klug und begabt sein."

„Ja, auf einen musste die Intelligenz in dieser Familie ja fallen.", erwiderte er bissig.

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters erlosch und wich Ärger. „Das kam dir wohl besonders schlau vor, was?"

Er zog die Brauen hoch. „Oh ja, ich bilde mir etwas darauf ein."

Er riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand. „Pass auf was du sagst."

„Oder was?", entgegnete er spöttisch. „Verhext du mich? Ich schlottere vor Angst."

In die Augen seines Vaters trat ein wütendes Glitzern. „Das wirst du schon sehen."

„Wie du meinst." Er stand auf und griff nach seinem Buch. „Bis dahin stört es dich hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich weiter lese."

Sein Vater sprang wütend auf und schlug ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Dann packte er ihn bei seiner Robe und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Bringt man euch auf deiner verdammten Schule keinen Respekt vor seinen Eltern bei?"

„Gewöhnlich schon." Er verzog verächtlich den Mund. „Aber warum sollte ich dich wohl respektieren?"

Er starrte in die wütenden Augen seines Vaters und verspürte eine nie gekannte Genugtuung.

Sein Vater verlor die Kontrolle.

Er ließ ihn die Kontrolle verlieren.

Es war ihm völlig egal, was er mit ihm machen würde.

Er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass er überhaupt etwas mit ihm machen würde.

Er war ihm körperlich überlegen, aber er war ein Feigling.

Es genügte ihm vollauf, dass dies sein Streit war. Er bestimmte, wie er verlaufen würde. Es war ein überraschendes Gefühl der Macht.

Sein Vater zerrte ihn durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle hinaus und schleuderte ihn auf den Boden.

„Du bist nicht mein Sohn, du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch."

Er stand auf und sah, dass sein Bruder in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete.

„Das würde doch gerade dafür sprechen, dass ich dein Sohn bin, Vater.", erwiderte er spöttisch.

Sein Vater ballte die Fäuste.

„Ich hab dich als Kind nie geschlagen, das war wahrscheinlich mein Fehler."

„Als wenn du dich das trauen würdest.", spottete er und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel.

„Es sind Ferien.", flüsterte sein Vater voller Zorn. „Du darfst nicht zaubern."

Er grinste. „Ich bin achtzehn. Ich kann zaubern wann und wo ich will. Du bist ein Versager.", fügte er hinzu.

„Ein Feigling. Das einzige was du in deinem Leben je auf die Reihe bekommen hast ist das Leben von anderen kaputt zu machen. Mein Bruder ist tausendmal so viel wert wie du. Er macht etwas aus seinem Leben. Du hast deins vergeudet."

Mit jedem Wort wurde sein Vater wütender, traute sich aber nicht, ihm näher zu kommen.

„Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil ich und deine Mutter uns lieben, während dich nie jemand geliebt hat oder lieben wird."

Er lachte. „Du und Mutter? Liebe? Das habe ich erlebt, ja!"

„Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte sein Vater.

„Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest."

„Nun, du weißt es offenbar.", meinte sein Vater spöttisch, als würde er mit einem Kind reden.

Eine Welle von Hass überflutete ihn.

„Ich hasse dich.", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Blut toste in seinen Schläfen. Er öffnete den Mund.

Avada Kedavra, es wäre so leicht. Es ein für alle Mal beenden. So einfach.

Er atmete ein.

Sein Vater war einen Schritt zurückgewichen und starrte ihn an, als hätte er den Teufel persönlich erblickt.

Er senkte seinen Stab und verzog den Mund zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Er verließ das Haus noch am selben Tag.

o

Sein erstes Jahr auf der Universität war das schönste Jahr seines Lebens.

Niemand kannte ihn hier.

Er konnte ein anderer Mensch sein.

Er entdeckte, dass er das tatsächlich konnte. Sobald er sich freundlich und aufgeschlossen gab, behandelten ihn andere Menschen ebenso.

Er gewann schnell Freunde. Der Stoff fiel ihm leicht. Man bewunderte und mochte ihn. Mädchen mochten ihn. Es hätte für immer so bleiben können.

Kurz vor seinen ersten Prüfungen jedoch erreichte ihn ein Brief seiner Mutter. Er hatte jeden Kontakt zu seinen Eltern abgebrochen, deswegen wollte er ihn erst gar nicht lesen. Aus einem Gefühl heraus tat er es dennoch.

_Liebster Severus, _

_bitte komm nach Hause. Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musst. Dein Bruder_

_ist vor drei Tagen durch einen Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Die Beisetzung findet in einer Woche statt. Vater ist auch sehr traurig. Bitte, bitte Severus komm zurück._

_Mutter_

Er las den Brief ein paar Mal, ohne ihn wirklich zu lesen.

Sein Vater war auch sehr traurig? Ohne Zweifel, sein liebstes Spielzeug war kaputt.

Er saß den ganzen Tag lang einfach nur da.

Weinte er? Wenn ja, bemerkte er es nicht.

Schließlich apparierte er zum Haus seiner Eltern.

Sein Vater war tatsächlich sehr traurig.

So traurig, dass er ihm als erstes erzählte, dass sein Bruder durch alles andere als einen Unfall uns Leben gekommen war.

Er hatte sich umgebracht.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Muggelgerät, das er ins Wasser geworfen hatte.

Er hatte ihn, Severus, so bewundert. Aber er hatte ihn verlassen. Damit war er nicht klar gekommen. Er hatte sich immer mit ihm verglichen, immer wie er sein wollen. Aber das ging natürlich nicht. Also hatte er sich entschieden zu sterben. Er, sein Vater, hatte ihn immer versucht von diesen düsteren Gedanken abzubringen. Aber ohne die Anwesenheit seines Bruders hatte das nicht gelingen können.

Er hörte die Worte wie durch einen Schleier.

Die ganzen nächsten Tage hindurch betonte sein Vater immer wieder, wie sehr er seinen Bruder geliebt hatte und wie sehr dieser ihn, Severus, geliebt hatte.

Als er zur Universität zurückkehrte war er tagelang wie gelähmt. Sein Unterrichtsstoff interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er fiel durch die Hälfte seiner Prüfungen. Es war ihm alles egal.

Erst nach einiger Zeit erwachte er aus seiner Depression. Er erkannte, dass er schon wieder manipuliert worden war. Vielleicht hatte ihn das Jahr der Freiheit anfälliger gemacht. Vielleicht hatte auch der Schmerz über den Tod des einzigen Menschen, den er je wirklich geliebt hatte ausgereicht. Wie auch immer, er wusste, was geschehen war.

Sein Bruder war immer schwächer gewesen als er, anfälliger gegen den Spott und die Verachtung ihres Vaters. Er hatte versucht ihm zu helfen. Aber nun war er nicht mehr da gewesen um ihm zu helfen. Sein Vater hatte ihn systematisch zerstört, und dies war das Ende.

Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er es nicht hatte verhindern können.

Er hasste seinen Vater mehr als je zuvor.

Er studierte weiter, aber nur noch mit halber Begeisterung. Er zog sich immer mehr von seinen Freunden zurück. Der Hass der in ihm nagte wurde immer stärker. Er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als seinen Vater zu töten und dennoch konnte er es nicht. Er wünschte sich, er hätte es beim ersten Mal getan, dann wäre sein Bruder vielleicht noch am Leben.

Er schlief nachts kaum, sondern beschäftigte sich mit den dunklen Künsten oder grübelte vor sich hin. Immer öfter ging er abends weg, um sich Reden des dunklen Zauberers anzuhören, der ihn schon auf der Schule begeistert hatte. Er verlor sich in ihnen. Sie boten seinem Hass ein Ventil.

Der Magier hatte weiter an Macht gewonnen. Sein Name war nun in der ganzen Zauberwelt bekannt. Nicht mehr lange und jeder würde ihn fürchten.

Er entschied sich eines Abends, als er wieder an seinen Bruder dachte.

Er ließ sich einfach fallen.

Er genoss es.

o

Er klopfte an die Tür ihres Hauses.

Seine Mutter öffnete.

„Severus! Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte euch besuchen. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Er ignorierte ihre Verblüffung und ging einfach an ihr vorbei. Sein Vater saß im Esszimmer und las. Als er aufsah zeigte sein Gesicht Überraschung und Unwillen.

„Was willst du hier?"

Er setzte sich in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber.

„Euch besuchen. Bekomme ich was zu trinken?"

Sein Vater starrte ihn an, aber seine Mutter hatte bereits Wein und Gläser geholt.

„Severus, was für eine Überraschung, nach all den Jahren. Gut siehst du aus."

Sie musterte ihn mit anerkennendem Blick. Er nahm ein Glas Wein und roch daran.

„Billiger Jahrgang. Trotzdem, danke."

Er wusste was sie sah. Er hatte jetzt langes schwarzes Haar, das ihm nach hinten auf den Rücken fiel. Er hatte es meist, auch heute, zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ein Trank ließ es seidig und glänzend erscheinen. Seine Kleidung war teuer und elegant. Er besaß einen Spazierstock mit silbernen Knauf in Form eines Schlangenkopfes, das Geschenk eines Freundes.

Seine Mutter setzte sich und warf ihm ein gezwungenes Lächeln zu.

„Was hast du all die Jahre hindurch gemacht?"

Er lehnte sich zurück, das Glas in der Hand.

„Ich habe mein Studium der Tränke mit Auszeichnung beendet. Danach bin ich der Forschungsgesellschaft für Zaubertränke in London beigetreten, wo ich inzwischen eine Forschungsgruppe leite. Außerdem bin ich Mitglied in mehreren beratenden Gremien des Ministeriums für Zauberei, was mir dort einen gewissen Einfluss verschafft. Aber das alles nimmt nur den geringeren Teil meiner Zeit in Anspruch."

Er lächelte und trank einen Schluck. Ja, er war sehr erfolgreich gewesen in seinen Karrierebestrebungen. Er hatte Einfluss, mehr als nur ein wenig, und man fürchtete ihn mehr als jemals zuvor.

„Du scheinst Glück gehabt zu haben.", knurrte sein Vater.

„Glück? Nein, Glück hatte nur sehr wenig damit zu tun. Ich hatte Hilfe..." Er drehte sinnierend den Spazierstock in seiner Hand. „...und strategisches Geschick."

Er betrachtete seine Eltern. Sie sah dünner aus als früher und viel älter. Er hatte sich kaum verändert.

„Du scheinst zu Geld gekommen zu sein.", sagte sein Vater.

Ihm entging nicht der gierige Blick, der die Frage begleitete. „Das wäre profan ausgedrückt.", entgegnete er, und betrachtete lächelnd die teuren Ringe an den Fingern seiner linken Hand.

Silber, natürlich. Teilweise Geschenke.

„Ich bin reich. So reich, dass ich mir wahrscheinlich nie mehr um Geld Sorgen machen muss."

Der Blick seines Vaters veränderte sich. „Severus, mein Junge, das freut mich für dich. Ich wusste immer, dass du es einmal zu etwas bringen wirst."

Er machte sich kaum Mühe, seinen Abscheu zu verbergen.

„Aber Severus,", sagte seine Mutter, „wie bist du zu so viel Geld gekommen? Selbst wenn du einen guten Job hast, das Forschungsinstitut zahlt doch sicher nicht so viel?"

Er stellte sein Glas ab und lächelte sie an. „Ganz einfach: Der Dunkle Lord belohnt seine treuen Diener reichlich."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das, was er gesagt hatte, zu ihnen durchgedrungen war. Währendessen zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und spielte gedankenverloren damit. Es war ein neuer Stab, aus schwarzen Ebenholz mit dem Blutstropfen eines Basilisken. Ein mächtiger Stab hatte einen mächtigen Zauberer gewählt.

Seine Mutter flüsterte: „Bei Merlin!" und sein Vater erbleichte. Dann sprang sein Vater auf.

„Raus!", rief er, mit einer lächerlichen Mischung aus Wut und Panik, wobei die Panik eindeutig überwog. „Ich dulde keinen Todesser in meinem Haus!"

„Es wird dir kaum gelingen, mich daraus zu vertreiben.", entgegnete er ruhig.

„Ich werde die Auroren rufen!", rief sein Vater, zornweiß.

„Du würdest deinen eigenen Sohn an die Auroren ausliefern? Das würde ich dir sogar zutrauen. Aber du denkst doch nicht wirklich, ich würde das zulassen?"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Setz dich, Vater."

Seine Stimme hatte nun jegliche Spur von Freundlichkeit verloren. Sein Vater gehorchte, nun eindeutig verängstigt. Wie gleichgültig es ihm plötzlich war.

„Was...was tust du für ihn?", fragte seine Mutter stockend.

„Ich braue Tränke. Ironie, nicht wahr, Vater, wo du doch immer geglaubt hast, Tränke brauen sei etwas für Minderbemittelte. Aber der größte und mächtigste aller Zauberer braucht mich dafür. Weil ich der Beste bin."

„Du hast also niemanden getötet?", fragte seine Mutter hoffnungsvoll.

„Doch, natürlich. Einige davon kennt ihr womöglich sogar. Die Fitzgeralds, die Mauriers, die Brenningtons..."

Seine Mutter stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus.

Er betrachtete sie mitleidig.

Sie war nie sehr empfänglich für die Wahrheit gewesen, sie würde auch das vergessen.

Aber wahrscheinlich erinnerte sie sich gerade daran, wie einige dieser Leute gestorben waren.

Nun ja, Brennington war Auror gewesen, und Maurier hatte für das Ministerium gearbeitet. Fitzgeralds einziger Fehler war es gewesen, ein Muggel zu sein, der eine Hexe geheiratet hatte. Sie waren schnell gestorben.

„Severus...", sagte sein Vater. Er hasste es, wenn er seinen Vornamen aussprach. „Warum erzählst du uns das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht?"

„Nun ja, weil..."

Er wurde noch bleicher als er es schon war. „Warum bist du wirklich hier, Severus?"

Er stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Draußen war es dunkel. Wunderbar.

„Weil mein Herr mir einen Auftrag erteilt hat."

Seine Mutter hörte endlich auf zu heulen und starrte ihn an. Sein Vater sagte nichts.

Er ließ die Weingläser mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Er war schon über den Punkt hinaus, an dem man die Zauber noch aussprechen musste. Sein Vater schien sich endlich zu fangen.

„Severus... Severus Junge, hör mir zu... wir sind deine Eltern."

Er lachte. „Noch vor einer Minute wolltest du mich dem Kuss der Dementoren überlassen, _Vater_."

„Wir haben nichts getan!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nicht an mir, die Befehle des Dunklen Lords in Frage zu stellen."

Zum ersten Mal empfand er wirkliche Zufriedenheit bei dieser Aussage.

„Du bist ein Monster!", schrie sein Vater plötzlich. „Ich wusste es schon damals, als du deinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hast!"

„Ja,", sagte er gleichgültig. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich schon damals getötet, wie ich es vorhatte. Dann wäre mein Bruder vielleicht noch am Leben."

„Du hast ihn auf dem Gewissen!"

Er lächelte.

„Ich darf mir sicherlich viele Leben zurechnen, aber dieses eine darfst du ganz allein dir zuschreiben, Vater. Ich habe noch nie anderen ihren Verdienst gestohlen."

Er trat zu seiner Mutter und strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Dann sah sie zu ihm hoch und lächelte überrascht. Er lächelte zurück.

„Avada Kedavra."

Sie brach in seinen Armen zusammen, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sein Vater starrte sie an.

Er lehnte sie sanft gegen die Coach zurück.

Sie sah aus, als würde sie schlafen. Tatsächlich wirkte sie friedlicher, als er sie während seines ganzen Lebens gesehen hatte.

Er ging wieder zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Sterne standen am Himmel. Weit und breit herrschte Stille.

Etwas traf ihn, etwa wie ein warmer Luftzug.

Er drehte sich um.

Sein Vater hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Expelliarmus.", sagte er gelangweilt, und der Zauberstab flog zur Seite.

Plötzlich war es ihm danach, zu gehen. Eine Leere begann sich in seinem Inneren auszubreiten, wie er sie in letzter Zeit öfter fühlte. Er wusste nicht genau, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Vielleicht, dass er das Töten müde wurde.

Hoffentlich würde das nicht zu schnell geschehen.

Es würde seinen Nutzen für den Dunklen Lord verringern, auch wenn er es akzeptieren mochte. Es würde seinen Tod etwas näher rücken. Obwohl – im Grunde bedeutete es ihm nichts, zu leben.

„Avada Kedavra."

Er sah das Leben in den Augen seines Vaters erlöschen und fühlte nichts. Keine Trauer, keine Genugtuung. Der Körper fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Einen Moment lang starrte er darauf.

Dann verließ er das Haus und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Morsmordre!"

Das Zeichen seines Herrn erschien am Himmel. Es leuchtete wundervoll in der Dunkelheit. Man würde es weithin sehen. Aber er konnte den Anblick nicht lange genießen. Er musste zu seiner Wohnung zurück, um die traurige Nachricht entgegen zu nehmen.

Er disapparierte.


End file.
